Exemplary embodiments of the present disclosure relate to a thermal management system of vehicles, and more particularly, to the field of electric vehicles.
The temperature in a passenger cabin of an existing electric vehicle is generally adjusted by an air conditioning system to maintain a comfortable temperature range for the occupants in the passenger cabin. Further, a battery can be used as the power source of the electric vehicle. The battery is also used as the energy source for the air conditioning system within the electric vehicle. However, the air conditioning system within the electric vehicle generally consumes a large amount of battery power, which ultimately influences the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle. Since the endurance mileage of the electric vehicle is a highly important aspect of the electric vehicle, the efficient use of power in the electric vehicle is desired.